


I'm just an ordinary superstar

by astralplanewife



Series: You said you'd lend me anything and I think I'll have your company [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralplanewife/pseuds/astralplanewife
Summary: “Sarada, Inojin keeps making fun of me! And my diary!” Cho  Cho said, while making gestures to Sarada to make her scooch over so that Cho Cho could sit down next to her.“Uh, ok, well, is it because you read your diary out loud when you write in it? Because if you don’t do that, he won’t know what’s in your diary and won’t be able to make fun of it….” Sarada said while doing said scooching over.“Yeah, yeah, I know, I technically probably shouldn’t read my diary out loud but it makes me happy! And he shouldn’t, like, be mean about it!” Cho Cho dramatically sat down and put a hand over her face, for extra flair.-*-An ensemble heartwarming (mostly)comedy with an outrageously outrageous Cho Cho perspective! Please read the notes at the beginning.





	I'm just an ordinary superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this fanfic, I have two disclaimers to make:
> 
> 1) This fanfic deals partly with the fact that Cho Cho has self-esteem issues about her weight(amongst other things.) She does exhibit some frankly troubling and worrying behavior in canon, so I included one thing(obsessive weighing) in this fanfic. This part of the fanfic is not meant to be funny. This fanfic could be considered triggering to some, so please don't read this if you're sensitive to that.
> 
> 2) This fanfic does not intend to bash any character, and I don't dislike any of the characters in it. Even if a character is portrayed as being kind of mean, it does not mean that they're supposed to be a villain. These kids are twelve, they make mistakes sometimes too.
> 
> Beta:d and ninja proof-checked by @reaperduckling

_Dear diary:_

_It isn’t easy being a ninja and the most beautiful tween girl at the same time! Boys are too intimidated to ask you out because of your fearsome ninja jutsu combined with your heartbreaking good looks. That must be why I don’t have a boyfriend yet. I can’t possibly think of some other reason…_

 “Cho Cho! Do you really have to read out loud when you write in your diary? Also, why are you writing in your diary now when we’re having a Team 10 meeting?” Inojin interrupted.

“I’ll say,” Shikadai snickered.

“Uh, excuse you, we’re not having a meeting, we’re waiting for Kazamatsuri-sensei to get to the meeting! She isn’t here yet, so I can write in my diary as I please!” Cho Cho shot back.

“Yeah sure, fatso, _write_. Writing is something you do in silence, usually.”

_I wish at least once a day that I could punch the smug stupid smirk off Inojin’s face. However, I can’t, as we are unfortunately teammates. Oh, how I wish that I had been teamed with Sarada…_

“Hey, I can hear you! This is a verbal conversation-“

_Anyways, dear diary, long story short: I’m awesome! Maybe I should meet up with Sarada later on…_

 

_-*-_

 

After a long day of ninja-ing and stuff, Sarada was the perfect sight for sore eyes. She was sitting in Thunder Burger with her weird teammate though, who wasn’t _as_ great. They seemed to be involved in a hushed-yet-loud whisper-conversation when Cho Cho walked into the restaurant, and she couldn’t help but overhear the majority of it.

”Well, it seems like Boruto really doesn’t want to go on that mission. Sarada, you should use your feminine wiles to convince him to go.”

“My _what_? No, Mitsuki, it’s your turn to handle Boruto when he’s acting like a baby, you do it!” Sarada protested.

“I already know from experience that my wiles probably won’t work. However, we could bribe him with food like last time. There’s also the blackmail option. What do you think?” Mitsuki asked.

“Hello, Sarada, and… you.” Cho Cho said as she walked up to them. “I take it the boys on your team are just as annoying as my teammates?”

Sarada choked on her drink.

“Cho Cho! Mitsuki is sitting right here next to me!”

“I don’t really care anyway,” Mitsuki shrugged/smiled in that blasé way that reminded Cho Cho so much of Inojin’s Dad. Whom she was _very_ mad at, by the way(Inojin, not his Dad).

“Sarada, Inojin keeps making fun of me! And my diary!” Cho Cho said, while making gestures to Sarada to make her scooch over so that Choc Cho could sit down next to her.

“Uh, ok, well, is it because you read your diary out loud when you write in it? Because if you don’t do that, he won’t know what’s in your diary and won’t be able to make fun of it….” Sarada said while doing said scooching over.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I _technically_ probably shouldn’t read my diary out loud but it makes me happy! And he shouldn’t, like, be mean about it!” Cho Cho dramatically sat down and put a hand over her face, for extra flair.

“Yeah, yeah…” Sarada said dismissively, before turning her attention back to her teammate. ”But Mitsuki, I don’t think bribing Boruto with food will work _again_. He’s not _that_ stupid, he won’t fall for it the _fourth_ time. Maybe we really should blackmail him. Do you think embarrassing baby pictures would work as blackmail material? My Mom has a few since our families are so close…”

“Sounds fun, let’s do it! Although I don’t know what would be embarrassing about a baby picture, as I might’ve mentioned I was born in a lab looking about the same age I am now. I was never really a baby per se,” Mitsuki said in his usual cheerful-yet-void-of-actual-normal-human-expression-y manner.

As Sarada seemed at a loss for words at that, Cho Cho figured that this was the perfect opportunity to recapture her attention.

“As I was saying, the boys in my team are mean and make me feel bad about myself. Surely you can relate, Sarada?” Cho Cho said.

“Uh, no. Not really. I mean sure, Boruto is very annoying and needs a lot of uh, _convincing_ to go on missions, but he’s not mean. And Mitsuki… I mean, he’s mostly… just sort of… there… No offense!” Sarada added quickly, sounding quite awkward.

“None taken,” Mitsuki replied.

“But once we get going, we actually work quite well as a team! Doesn’t your team do that too?” Sarada asked.

“Yeah but… I still kind of wish Inojin wouldn’t say mean things to me about my weight and stuff,” Cho Cho said while fidgeting with the napkin in front of her.

Sarada looked at her sadly.

“I wish that he wouldn’t do that either. Maybe you should tell him that? I could help you! We can beat him up if he doesn’t listen.”

“I don’t know, it’s nice of you to offer that but I’ll have to think about it. I don’t want him to think that I’m sensitive or anything!” Cho Cho laughed.

“You’re not telling the truth. Your laugh just now was very strained,” Mitsuki pointed out.

“Well, whatever! I’m going home now! Bye Sarada!” Cho Cho got up and walked out of the restaurant with swift steps.

 

-*-

 

Once Cho Cho got home to the Akimichi mansion(ok, it was more like a regular house), she stepped inside, took off her shoes, said hi to her family, and went upstairs to the bathroom. After showering she put on her fluffy pink bathrobe and matching pink fluffy slippers. She was just about to exit the bathroom when she remembered that she hadn’t weighed herself today. She usually did every morning but had apparently forgotten it today. Oh well, maybe it was best to not break up the routine and just do it the next morning.

But.

Cho Cho felt a tightness in her chest. It felt as if she wanted to cry. Maybe she really _should_ weigh herself today, just to make sure? She looked for the scale under the cupboard, but it wasn’t there. Panic flooded her, and she ran downstairs.

“Mom, do you know where the scale is?”

Mom winced at her and looked over at Dad. They seemed to be having some sort of silent staring competition.

“Honey…” Dad began.

“We actually got rid of the scale. You know… we need to talk about that. We’re getting a bit worried about you. You weigh yourself every day, are you sure that you’re feeling ok? If you need to talk to the school counselor we’ll be happy to call them for you,” Mom said.

“What? What do you mean, I’m fine!” Cho Cho laughed. “I just wanted to weigh myself, that’s not bad or weird, right?”

“Cho Cho, I know that you look at bit different from the other kids. But that’s part of who you are, that’s what makes you stand out and be great!” Mom said.

“Yeah, I know, I know, it’s just kinda hard sometimes to actually think like that…”

“Those things that make you different are really good things about you! Like for example, you’re a bit bigger than the other kids. I like that, it’s part of what makes you _you_. What are some things that you like about yourself?” Dad said.

“Well… I like that I am so outspoken about what I think is wrong and that I’m so passionate about the things I like…” Cho Cho admitted.

“Yeah! You’re Cho Cho, you have brown eyes, auburn hair, dark skin, _chubby_ , great fashion sense etc. Those things are just descriptors, and they’re all lovely. I know it’s hard sometimes, but try to think of them as good things, ok?” Mom said.

“Ok,” Cho Cho said.

Maybe if she tried hard enough, she really would start believing it.

 

-*-

 

As Thunder Burger was _the_ place for all the cool kids to hang out, it seemed only appropriate that Cho Cho met up with an old friend from the Ninja Academy there the next day.

 “Hi!! Sumire!!!” Cho Cho squealed.

Sumire squealed excitedly back. They hugged.

“It’s so good to see you, Cho Cho!” Sumire said, “I know we don’t get to see each other as much now that we’re genin, so I thought it would be really fun to hang out!”

“Yeah! It’s gonna be a blast!”

After ordering and receiving their meals, their conversation turned to a very juicy subject…. Boys.

“I tell you, the boys in my team are boring! And kinda mean! Inojin calls me fat all the time and it’s obnoxious! You’re so lucky Sumire, you get to have an all-girls-team!”

“Boys aren’t all bad…” Sumire said and blushed. Which piqued Cho Cho’s interest.

“So wait…. Do you have… a crush on somebody?” Cho Cho stage whispered and winked.

Sumire seemed to have a system meltdown at that.

“No! Absolutely not!” She shout-whispered back, beet red in the face.

“Sumire, I’m not gonna make you tell me if you don’t want to. That would be really uncool,” Cho Cho replied, chill-ly.

Sumire seemed to be somewhat sated by that, but she was still visibly anxious. She even jumped when the doorbell chimed, and guess who walked in?

“Oh hey! Sarada! Come sit with us! Sarada,” Cho Cho shouted while waving her hands frantically.

Unfortunately, Sarada had brought her whole team.

“Uh, hi to you too, Cho Cho,” Boruto said, sounding vaguely offended.

“Sorry, I can’t stay, we’re just here to get Boruto some to-go,” Sarada explained.

“Uh, yeah you are, you guys promised that you’d treat me to the super deluxe burger _with_ the luxury milkshake!  You guys are always _too_ nice to me. Now I totally want to go on that mission with you, ya know!” Boruto said excitedly.

Sarada and Mitsuki winked at each other (or rather, Sarada winked and Mitsuki blinked with both eyes).

Cho Cho leaned over to Sarada and whispered:

“Hey, I thought you guys were going to blackmail him?”

“We’re saving that for later,” Sarada whispered back.

Oh well. Cho Cho turned her attention back to Sumire on the other side of the booth. She was looking more anxious by the second.

“Hey, Sumire, are you okay?” Cho Cho asked.

Sumire started laughing maniacally.

“Of course, I’m fine! What do you mean?”

She started finger gunned furiously around her, seemingly to diffuse the tension. However, she just ended up accidentally using her water style-jutsu and splashing water on an unsuspecting Boruto. Sumire instantly started sputtering apologies faster than a rapper’s diss track.

“Sumire, it’s okay. It’s just water! It didn’t even get on my meal! It’s fine!” Boruto said.

As this didn’t exactly calm Sumire down either, Sarada stepped in with:

“He would’ve eaten the burger even if it had gotten wet! It’s fine, _really_!”

Cho Cho tried to assess the situation. Everyone was trying to assure Sumire(except Mitsuki, who was watching the scene unfold like a mildly interesting TV show), but it was only making Sumire freak out more. She seemed to be near tears at this point. The only thing to do was to remove Sumire from the situation, and the best way to do that was…

“Hey Sumire, wanna take a walk with me?!” Cho Cho burst out.

The second they left Thunder Burger, Sumire said something that her hands covering her face muffled.

“What?” Cho Cho asked.

“I can’t believe I keep embarrassing myself in front of Boruto…” Sumire almost whispered.

Oh.

 _Yeesh_.

 Cho Cho took Sumire’s hand and dragged her out of seeing-and-earshot from the restaurant.

“Sumire. My friend. My pal. My buddy. It’s ok. He wears _way_ too much mAxe and honestly probably still believes in cooties anyway, who cares about him?”

“….I do? He literally saved my life once.”

“Yeah, yeah, but who cares if he _likes_ you or not. Romantically. We’re in the springtime of our youths, we can’t spend it worrying over some silly boys! No, what I mean is we should just enjoy our lives and not care what they think about us, because we’re more awesome than they ever will be!”

Sumire laughed (finally).

“Yeah, ok. The same goes for you too though, you seem really upset about the comments Inojin sometimes makes about your weight. Maybe if you just talked to him, you two could understand each other better,” Sumire said.

“Well, I’m not upset, but…” Cho Cho began.

Then she thought about how she had felt when she couldn’t find the scale at home. She thought about the look in her parents’ eyes when they had talked to her last night.

“…yeah, maybe I really am upset. I don’t know, it’s just really hard to feel confident when everyone sort of tell you indirectly that you shouldn’t be.”

Sumire seemed shocked at that.

“What? Cho Cho, you’re the most confident person I know! Are you actually really insecure about yourself?” she gawked.

“Yeah! Actually, I’m super insecure about _everything_ and I just put up a front to make myself feel better! Fake it ‘til you make it, I guess. I actually feel so _bad_ about not having a boyfriend yet, for example,” Cho Cho said.

“Oh. I actually really admire that about you, that you’re so confident… I always thought you of you as the prettiest and coolest girl in our class, and I still think that. But I guess we’re more similar than I thought. Which isn’t really bad at all, it makes me feel closer to you in a sort of way.”

“Should we go back to the restaurant? I still want to finish my food,” Cho Co said, to distract from how embarrassed she felt from Sumire’s admiration.

“Yeah, let’s.”

When they got back to Thunder Burger, their meals were still there. Furthermore, Sarada had stayed.

“Hey, Sumire, are you ok? I was getting kinda concerned so I stayed and waited for you guys to come back…” She said worriedly.

While Sumire assured Sarada that she was ok, Cho Cho thought of an idea.

“Hey, Sarada, you remember how I told you that Inojin was being mean to me? Let’s… talk to him about it,”

 

-*-

 

 “Hey, I got the note about ‘meet me alone outside of the Ninja Academy at 9 pm' that you sent me. Well, I’m here,” Inojin called out into the dark.

When he got no answer, he seemed to get frustrated.

“Cho Cho! I _know_ this note was from you, I recognize your handwriting! Also, you doodled yourself on the paper! Just say what you want to say, it’s late and I want to go home!”

Crap. Her awesome ninja cover was blown. Cho Cho stepped out of the shadows and approached Inojin.

“Hey there, Inojin, my buddy! So uh, about that note…” Cho Cho began.

“Yeah. The note. Please tell me what’s on your mind so I can go home and sleep,” Inojin deadpanned.

“Yeah ok. It’s just that…. When we hang out, you sometimes comment on my weight. It hurts my feelings and I want you to stop doing that.”

“Huh. Oh, ok. I didn’t know that it was that sensitive of a topic. I’m sorry. I won’t bring it up anymore,” Inojin said placatingly.

“Ok, good. That’s all. You can go home now.”

“Really, that was it? And why are Sarada and Sumire skulking around that corner over there? There’s literally a streetlight there, they’re not being sneaky.”

“No reason! Oh Inojin, you’re so funny! Well, I’m pooped, time to go home now!” Cho Cho fake-laughed and started walking away.

Inojin muttered something that sounded like “crazy girl”, but Cho Cho generously chose to ignore it. Since there only was one entrance to the Ninja Academy, they all had to walk out of the school gate(Inojin first, Cho Cho second, Sarada and Sumire clad in all-black ass-kicking outfits tagging along after them _very_ stealthily). The situation was so awkward that Cho Cho almost considered whistling some elevator music to diffuse the tension.

“Look… Cho Cho… I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?” Inojin said, sounding defeated.

Cho Cho was just about to say goodbye to him back when she suddenly saw someone sitting on top of the school gate. Someone with eyes that glowed in the dark.

“Mitsuki! Dude! Why are you here? Have you been sitting here all the time? Are you stalking us?” Cho Cho screamed, heart racing.

“To answer your questions: personal reasons, yes, and no. I was making a phone call to my parent and I accidentally overheard you guys setting up your ambush. It was very entertaining to watch, by the way,” Mitsuki replied in the same tone as he said everything in(as in; a lack of one).

Cho Cho didn’t buy that for a second. But before she could voice her mistrust, Inojin started talking.

“Oh god no…. Just so you know, Mitsuki, I am not at all scared of Cho Cho! Or Sumire for that matter. Ok, maybe I’m a little bit scared of Sarada since she punches like a dude, but…”

Mitsuki looked genuinely confused at that.

“No, she doesn’t. Her punching jutsu is clearly heavily inspired by Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, who is a woman. Furthermore, Sumire and Cho Cho are also both very strong. I would know, I have actually fought Sumir-“

“Guys! Guys! Inojin’s fragile masculinity aside, I’m Mitsuki’s teammate and I know him best. This is just sort of…. What he does. I don’t think he sleeps at all, he’s always running around at night. Let’s all go home, and I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Sarada said, adjusting her glasses and turning around, as to begin walking away.

“Maybe he sleeps upside down like a bat…” Cho Cho whispered to Sumire, who snickered slightly uncomfortably.

“Honestly, I wish that was true. But the actual truth is…” Mitsuki began.

Huh. He had bat-like super-hearing at least?

“It’s what?” Cho Cho replied.

To that Mitsuki just smiled, and parkour-jumped away into the night.

“Yep, there he goes. Business as usual. On one Team 7 mission he started the same sentence just to dramatically trail off 5 times in a row. It turned out he just wanted to go into town to buy frozen mice for his snakes after we’d finished our job. It’s either _this_ or ominous over-sharing. So far I’ve pieced together that he… had a really weird childhood. Let’s just move along.” Sarada sighed.

Inojin muttered something inaudible just barely above his breath. Even if Cho Cho couldn’t make it out, she still understood that he was completely _done_ with everything and everyone.

She could relate.

 

-*-

 

_Dear Diary;_

_I have decided to take my own advice and not let the fact that I haven’t started dating yet as an indicator of my worth. I’m awesome, and I always will be no matter what other people think of me. And yes, Inojin, I will continue on with reading my diary out loud as I write it, since it makes me happy! Screw you!_

_xoxo_

_Cho Cho Akimichi  
_

_Ps: I kind of think I really should see the school counselor about my self-confidence issues, like, soon. I really, really want to feel better._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me kudos and comments if you liked this! :D


End file.
